Samurai Armor
Rokugani armor comes in several different types, and vary from region to region. However, the norm is a form of Lamellar Armor, which has become iconic with the Samurai. The Crab Clan and the Phoenix Clan are both well-known for their armor, and are considered to produce the best armor of all the clans. Crab Clan armor is known for being the strongest and most protective. Phoenix armor is known for being the altogether the most ordinate and functional. "Great Armor" Ō-Yoroi '''is the prime example of Rokugani armor. When a Samurai dons "Heavy Armor," it is usually this type. The basic components of the ō-yoroi and other samurai armor are known collectively as the “hei-no-rokugu” or simply “rokugu,” which means six articles of arms.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%8C-yoroi#cite_note-Ratti-1The six major components are the yoroi (cuirass), kabuto (helmet), ho-ate, kote, sune-ate, and the koshi-ate. Yoroi specifically refers to the cuirass, but it later was used to refer to the armor as a whole.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%8C-yoroi#cite_note-Ratti-1The Ō-Yoroi combines plate and lamellar elements. One specific advance over earlier armors is that the lamellae of o-yoroi are first laced together and then covered with lacquer, which enhances resistance to corrosion.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%8C-yoroi#cite_note-mondadori-0The innermost cuirass, also known as a dō, of the ō-yoroi is unique from later models because it is composed of two separate parts instead of one piece with an opening on the side or back of the dō to allow the samurai to put on the armor. "Light Armor" Anything considered "Light Armor" is very similar to Ō-Yoroi, however it has fewer pieces and not as much padding. The prime example is called the '''Dō-maru. It is particularly defined over the Ō-Yoroi by the absence of a solid breastplate or sleeves, and that the armor wraps around the body rather than being put on in sections. Dō-maru is constructed from small scales of metal or wood laced into plates with cord and lacquered. Then each plate is laced together to form the armor. Another example is the "incomplete" Yoroi '''suit. It is essentially a suit of Great Armor, but without the outermost reinforcements, smaller shoulder plates, and either no helm or a Cone Helm. "Folded Armor" ''Tatami gusoku ''is a full suit of Tatami Armor. This armor is made to be foldible like a kimono and, although extremely light, combines protection with functionality and economy. It is essentially made of small armor plates attached to a cloth backing. A complete suit of tatami armor includes a tatami-dō or tatami katabira (jacket) and a tatami kabuto or tatami zukin (hood). Tatami-dō are lightweight, portable, convenient for transportation, and are manufactured inexpensively and in great numbers for the ashigaru. Tatami-dō were, in the past, worn by all samurai classes from the highest class to the lowest class. Donning Armor Samurai have a specific way of putting on their armor, and it is followed exactly. A samurai who does not follow this procedure for donning their armor is considered unlucky, and, many times, would not be allowed to fight; a great dishonor! First, the samurai dons the Fundoshi, which is a loin cloth that covers the front of the lower body. Samurai-ko will also don Ado-dai, which is similar to a tabard in that it covers the front of the body with a single piece of cloth, or chest-wrappings. These garments will protect the samurai from chafing and will make the armor more comfortable. Next, the samurai dons the Shitagi, which is a short kimono that cuts off at the knee. Once tied closes, the samurai is ready to don the Kobokama, which are essentially a pair of trousers very similar to hakama. The samurai always dons this with the right foot first, to awaken the martial spirit. After this, the samurai dons the Tabi, which are socks with a division for toes, which will allow the zorii to be worn properly. Now the actual armor is provided. Samurai armor is formed of wooden or metal plates that are lacquered and laced with silk cord. Each set of armor must be specially made for each individual warrior, or else it will be cumbersome and may not fit properly. The same holds true for ancestral armor, which must be adjusted to fit the new wearer. The samurai wraps the lower legs in bindings, then dons the Kiahan, which are armored shin coverings, followed by zorii sandals. This is followed by Suneate, which are heavier shin guards than the kiahan, and far less flexible. It is the equivalent of armored boots. After this, the samurai will don the Hiadate, which are armored thigh-coverings, by tying them to the obi and allowing them to drape over the front of the legs. The samurai then puts on the long gloves, or Yugake, which are followed by the Kote, which are armored sleeves that are laced up beneath the arm. They are usually made up of two parts, one that covers the forearm and elbow, and another that covers up to the shoulder. These are not actually attached to the armor itself, but provide essential protection for the arms. In some cases, these will be made of two pieces each and will incase the entire portion of the arm. Next comes the torso body armor. This is a two-part "tunic" of plated and corded armor that the samurai dons over-the-head and drapes from the front and back, called the Wakibiki and the Do. Three lower-body plates hang from the belt of the Do, which protect the front and sides of the lower torso and legs, called the Kusazuri. After putting this on and fastening it with silk cord, the samurai ties on yet another belt, known as the Uwa-obi, which is the outmost belt and will bare a color familiar with the samurai's rank. After this, the samurai ties on the Sode, which are laced shoulder plates, and sometimes will add an additional plated armor to protect the throat, called Nodowa. At this point, the samurai may reverently equip the Dashio. Ah, but the samurai is not done yet! There is still the head to protect! First, one dons the hachimaki, which is a head cloth that is held by a martial headband. The samurai then either wears a Hoate, which is a half-mask that covers only the lower half of the face, or a Mempo, which covers the entire face, allowing for holes for the eyes. Only now does the samurai place the Kabuto, or war helmet, over he head, tying it with cord that the samurai tucks under the Nodowa. The samurai is now ready for war! The entire process took about '''20 minutes to perform, if the samurai had the assistance of servants. Alone, the donning of armor can take up to twice as long! One who wears only light armor can don in far less time, for it has components that are either missing from the complete set or smaller and less heavy. The Reality of Armor Samurai armor is only donned when the need arises. The armor is only functional if taken very good care of, and a samurai who disgraces his armor is performing a dishonor to his family, as well as risking his life! Samurai never wear their armor for extended periods of time; sweat and filth can seep into the cords, causing the armor to stink, and the risk of disease or infection increases as the saturation stagnates. One NEVER wears armor into court, and wearing armor on the road without the proper papers is likely to have one detained. Basically, wearing armor means that you are fighting, and so samurai who wear armor are treated as such. Category:Lore